Euphorie (Episode)
Endlich findet die Voyager ein rettendes Wurmloch, das zur Erde zu führen scheint. Aber Seven hat einen Verdacht, dass das Wurmloch nicht das ist, was es zu sein scheint. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein blauer Blitz zuckt durch den schwarzen Weltraum in Richtung eines kleinen Schiffes, das wiederum mit seinen Waffen zurückfeuert. In dem Schiff ist ein scheinbar älterer unbekannter Fremder. Auf dem Hauptschirm ist eine große Gestalt zu sehen. Mit ihr spricht er, macht sich lustig über sie und provoziert sie auch damit, dass sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen könne. Im Schiff kommt es zu kleineren Energieentladungen und es scheint beschädigt zu sein. Der Fremde fliegt mit seinem Schiff direkt auf etwas zu, das aussieht wie ein riesiger Mund. Er meint, dass er sein Schiff holen soll. Außerdem meint er zu seinem Schiff, dass es nicht auseinander fliegen solle. Das Wesen greift immer wieder an, doch er fliegt gerade darauf zu, mit allem was das Schiff noch hergibt. Dieses wird von vielen Energieblitzen getroffen. Akt I: Ein Wurmloch! Captain Kathryn Janeway betritt die Brücke der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und fragt erstaunt nach einem Wurmloch. Tuvok meldet, dass ein Wurmloch gefunden wurde. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass es seinem transkinetischen Vektor zufolge direkt in den Alpha-Quadranten in Sektor 001 führt. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist skeptisch. Es gibt eine massive bioplasmische Aktivität, was laut Janeway auf eine Lebensform hinweist, und eine unsteten Neutrinofluss. Sie findet es seltsam, dass so plötzlich die erhoffte und ersehnte Heimweg vor Augen steht. Auch Tuvok und Chakotay sind skeptisch und es wird eine Klasse-5-Sonde gestartet. Janeway ist schon gespannt darauf, was wirklich dort draußen ist. thumb|Fluglektion Tom Paris, Seven of Nine und Naomi sind mit dem ''Delta-Flyer'' unterwegs, zurück zum Schiff. Naomi fragt, ob sie morgen wieder mit darf. Paris kann die Frage nicht beantworten und Seven meint, dass sie wohl durch ein erfahreneres Crewmitglied ersetzt werden wird. Naomi ist enttäuscht, denn heute ist nichts besonderes passiert. Seven macht sie aber darauf aufmerksam, dass sie sich mit dem Schiff vertraut gemacht hat. Naomi will lieber den Ersten Kontakt mit Jemandem herstellen oder einen Raumkampf bestreiten. Seven meint, dass dies vielleicht ein andermal geschieht. Ob sie wieder mit darf, so meint Tom, muss der Captain bestimmen. Er bietet Naomi an zu ihm ans Steuer zu kommen, was ihm eine Rüge von Seven einbringt, doch er meint, dass sie sich mit dem ganzen Schiff vertraut machen müsse. Schon setzt sich Naomi auf den Stuhl und soll sie auf ein Viertel Impuls bringen. Er zeigt ihr welche Tasten, sie drücken muss und schon setzt sie allein einen Kurs zur Voyager mit einem Viertel Impuls. Zurück auf der Voyager bringt Tom Naomi, die bereits in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist, in ihr Quartier. Als sie mit Seven durch den Gang gehen, begegnen ihnen zwei Crewman, die an ihnen vorbeirennen. Paris grüßt sie flüchtig und Seven erklärt, dass es sich um die Crewman Boylan und White handelt, die regelmäßig zu spät kommen. Paris bietet sich an, Sam zu erklären, warum ihrer Tochter zwei Stunden zu spät ins Bett kommt, wenn Seven bereits mit dem Missionsbericht anfängt. Sie stimmt zu und Paris wünscht ihr viel Spaß. thumb|Überprüfung des Wurmloches Seven geht in die Astrometrie. Irritiert stellt sie fest, dass Captain Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay und Harry Kim an etwas arbeiten. Der Captain begrüßt Seven und meint, sie haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Als Seven meint, dass die Suche länger gedauert hat, antwortet Chakotay, dass der Deuterium-Mangel bald kein Problem mehr sein wird. Seven blickt auf den Bildschirm und erkennt ein Wurmloch. Harry meint voller Begeisterung, dass es nicht nur ein Wurmloch sei, sondern „DAS“ Wurmloch, denn es führt auf dem direkten Weg zu Erde. Seven schaut skeptisch und meint, dass die Chance ein solches zu finden verschwindend gering wäre. Captain Janeway meint, man soll niemals gegen das Haus setzen. Seven geht zielstrebig zur Hauptkonsole und beginnt zu arbeiten. Als Kim fragt, was sie da tue, meint sie nur, sie suche nach anomalen Anzeigen. Tuvok meint, sie werde keine finden, und auch Chakotay pflichtet ihm bei, sie haben keine subspatiale Verzerrung und auch keine temporale Varianz gefunden. Eine ausgesandte Sonde hat bereits Signale empfangen, die B'Elanna Torres zwar noch herunterladen muss, die aber sicher von der Sternenflotte stammen. Alle Anwesenden wirken zuversichtlich und freudig. Seven wirft ein, dass die Langstreckensensoren das Wurmloch bereits vor Tagen hätten entdecken müssen. Tuvok merkt an, dass sie dieses vielleicht einfach übersehen haben. Seven lässt sich nicht überzeugen, doch der Captain will Kurs halten. Sie meint, dass Seven gerne noch einmal alles überprüfen kann, wenn sie dieser Umstand beunruhigt. Dann verlassen sie und die anderen die Astrometrie. Seven kommt nach ihrer Diagnose zum Captain in deren Bereitschaftsraum. Sie ist überzeugt, dass die Sensoren mit maximaler Effizienz arbeiten. Sorgen machen ihr die schwankenden Neutrinowerte innerhalb des Wurmloches. Der Captain gibt zu, dass ihr dies anfangs ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht hat, doch sie habe eine Botschaft von der Sternenflotte erhalten, die ihr versichert, dass der Neutrinofluss bedeutungslos ist. Seven jedoch möchte weitere Scans durchführen, doch der Captain meint, dazu bliebe keine Zeit, denn das Wurmloch könnte sich destabilisieren. Mit einem Sprichwort des Doktors, dass man sich umschauen muss, bevor man springt, versucht sie nochmal den Captain umzustimmen. Diese antwortet mit dem Sprichwort: „Wer zögert ist verloren!“ Als Seven nochmal etwas einwenden will, unterbricht sie der Captain und wirft ihr vor, dass ihr einziges Problem ist, dass sie gar nicht in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehren will. Doch sie brauche sich dafür nicht zu schämen, sie müsse ihr vertrauen. Auf der Erde wird es ihr gefallen und sie hat dort auch Raum sich weiter zu entwickeln. Da läutet es und Janeway bittet den Gast herein, obwohl Seven gerade etwas sagen will. thumb|Ein Brief von Mark für den Captain Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als Chakotay mit einem PADD hereinkommt. Er überreicht es dem Captain mit – Brief Nummer zwei – und bemerkt, dass er nun bald eifersüchtig werde. Captain Janeway nimmt ihn zur Hand und wirft einen Blick darauf. Der Brief ist von Mark Johnson, der ihr mitteilt, dass er seine Verlobung platzen lässt. Sie wendet sich dann an Chakotay und will wissen, ob auch er Neuigkeiten hat. Kurz und bündig gibt er zur Antwort, dass die Sternenflotte ihm verziehen hat und ihm einen Lehrstuhl für Anthropologie an der Akademie angeboten hat. Überschwänglich gratuliert der Captain und meint, dass sie doch kein Raumschiff mehr ohne ihn führen kann. Er meint, es sei nur ein Teilzeitjob und sie würde schon zurechtkommen. Seven hört sich das Ganze mit an und wirkt entsetzt. Im Frachtraum nimmt Seven Zugriff auf alle Logbücher des Captains ab Sternzeit 52542. Der Zugang ist allerdings beschränkt. Sie nimmt an der Wand eine Platte ab, macht eine kleine Einstellung und schon wird ihr der Zugang gewährt. Seven ruft dann den nächsten Eintrag von Sternzeit 52542,4 auf. Und noch einen Eintrag von Sternzeit 52542,5 hört sie ab. thumb|Seven sucht Hilfe bei Tom Als Seven durch einen Gang geht, begegnet sie einigen Crewmitgliedern Neelix ruft Seven hinterher und nennt sie Annika Hanson, doch Seven meint, es gibt hier niemanden mit diesem Namen, doch Neelix meint, er habe einen Brief für sie. Seven und Neelix wissen beide nicht, wer aus dem Alphaquadranten Seven kennt. Der Brief ist von einer Claudia Hansen, die angeblich eine Schwester ihres Vaters ist. Sie freue sich, sie kennenzulernen. Seven liest kurz hinein. Währenddessen erzählt ihr Neelix, dass er zum Botschafter für den Lan'Tuana-Sektor ernannt worden ist. Seven fragt skeptisch nach und Neelix meint nur, dass sie wohl meinten, dass er ein feines Gespür für Vierfüßler hätte. Seven lässt ihn einfach stehen und geht. Im Casino geht es lebhaft zu, alle sprechen nur über Briefe, die sie erhalten haben, und sind voller Freude, beinahe euphorisch. Seven wendet sich an Paris. Sie will wissen, ob ihm etwas besonderes oder ein eigenartiges Verhalten der Crew aufgefallen ist nach ihrer Ankunft. Tom will wissen, ob sie die Briefe aus der Heimat meint, und gibt an auch einen erhalten zu haben. Auf ihre Nachfrage ob er positive Meldungen enthält, spricht er von dem Angebot eines Freundes im neuen Testflugzentrum in Australien zu arbeiten. Er kommt richtig ins Schwärmen über die neuesten experimentellen Schiffe, die er fliegen wird und meint, er kann es kaum glauben. Seven bezieht dies auf die Echtheit der Briefe, aber Paris bezweifelt dies nicht und hat bereits zugesagt. thumb|Ein Blick auf die andere Seite Als nächstes geht Seven zum Doktor auf die Krankenstation, sie aktiviert ihn und meint, dass das Wurmloch nicht das ist, was es zu sein scheint. Der Doktor weiß nichts von diesem Wurmloch, er ist nicht informiert worden. Seven meint, dass dies beim gegenwärtigen Verhalten der Crew nicht überraschend sei. Sie will überprüfen, ob es eine physiologische Ursache für das seltsame Verhalten der Crew gibt. Seven bittet ihn um Hilfe und er meint, dass er einige Crewmitglieder zu einer Routineuntersuchung bitten wird um die nötigen Untersuchungen durchführen zu können. Da wird Seven von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen. Als sie die Brücke erreicht, ist das Wurmloch in Sichtweite. Es erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Als Tuvok versucht ein Bild von der anderen Seite zu erhalten, gibt es zuerst einige Störungen, die von Harry behoben werden, dann sieht man die Erde. Alle blicken fasziniert auf den Bildschirm. Tom gibt an, dass sie das Wurmloch in 53 Minuten erreicht haben. Chakotay gibt den schiffsweiten Befehl alle Stationen zu sichern. Captain Janeway will, dass gleich nach dem Durchflug eine zweite Flugbahn zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte auf dem nordamerikanischen Kontinent gesetzt werden soll. Seven wirkt wie versteinert. Akt II: Euphorische Gefühle thumb|Weitere Nachforschungen Seven forscht weiter nach, doch der Computer im Astrometrischen Labor sagt, dass es eindeutig ein Wurmloch der Klasse eins ist. Ein gravimetrischer Scan ergibt keine Unvereinbarkeiten im spatialen Gradienten. Doch da entdeckt sie ein kleines Schiff in der Nähe des Wurmloches in Gitter 91, das zu sehen ist, aber vom Computer nicht erkannt wird. Sie versucht trotzdem Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und öffnet einen Komkanal. Dieses Vorhaben gelingt im zweiten Anlauf. Ein Fremder meldet sich und warnt sie. Sie müssen sofort umkehren, da sie getäuscht worden sind. Als sie nachfragt, meint der Fremde nur, er wisse, was sie wollen. Dann bricht die Übertragung ab. Im Labor gibt es ein Energieversagen und Seven fragt beim Computer nach der Ursache nach. Der gerade eingetretene Tuvok teilt ihr mit, dass die Energie auf die Navigationsphalanx umgeleitet wurde bis sie das Wurmloch durchquert haben. Seven berichtet, dass sie Kontakt mit einem Schiff innerhalb der Anomalie hergestellt aht und Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob es sich um eines der Sternenflotte handelt. Als sie ihm von dem Fremden und seiner Warnung erzählt, kann er keine Aufzeichnungen des Gespräches finden. Seven erklärt, dass die Sensoren eine Fehlfunktion hätten und der Fremde meint, dass das Wurmloch eine Täuschung sei. Seven stellt Tuvok die Frage, ob er sich danach sehnt seine Familie wieder zu sehen. Dies muss er mit Ja beantworten und Seven meint, dass jemand oder etwas Tuvoks Logik beeinträchtigt, da er sonst ihre Bedenken nicht in die Luft schlagen würde. Er geht weiter nicht auf ihre Bedenken ein und verweist sie des Labors. thumb|Seven entdeckt Naomi Im Frachtraum angekommen bemerkt Seven eine Bewegung. Sie schaut sich daher um. Hinter einigen Gegenständen hat sich Naomi versteckt. Auf Nachfrage gibt sie an sich zu verstecken, da sich alle so komisch verhalten. Auch ihre Mutter würde nur noch von der Erde reden und dabei lachen. Naomi möchte nicht auf die Erde, da die Voyager ihr Zuhause ist und sie alles vermissen würde: Ihr Quartier, Neelix und das Kadis-kot spielen mit Seven. Seven stellt fest, dass sie beide eigenartigerweise die einzigen sind, die nicht betroffen sind. Als Naomi wissen will von was betroffen, kann Seven es nicht klar definieren. Sie befiehlt Naomi zu warten und geht zum Doktor. Auf der Krankenstation will sie ihn aktivieren und statt des Doktors antwortet Paris und erklärt, dass die Sternenflotte befohlen hätte ihn zu deaktivieren, da der Durchflug durch das Wurmloch Störungen in den holografischen Systemen verursacht und ihn beschädigen könnte. Als Seven darauf besteht ihn zu aktivieren, versichert ihr Paris, dass er alle am häufigsten auftretenden medizinischen Probleme beheben kann. Da gibt Seven auf und geht. Auf dem Flur begegnet ihr Chakotay, zusammen mit zwei bewaffneten Sicherheitsleuten. Er fasst Seven am Arm und meint er habe eine schlechte Nachricht: Eine der Subraumschichten, die sie durchfliegen müssen, wird von den Borg kontrolliert. Die Sternenflotte fürchtet, dass Seven unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Deshalb müssen ihre Implantate deaktiviert werden. Seven meint, dass dies nicht ohne den Doktor gehe. Chakotay beruhigt sie. Sie würde nur in Stase versetzt, bis sie durch das Wurmloch geflogen sind. Er findet es normal, dass sie Angst hat auf die Erde zu kommen, doch er versichert ihr in guten Händen zu sein. Mit einem Lächeln meint er, Widerstand sei zwecklos. Akt III: Allein gegen Alle Auf der Brücke indessen werden sie letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen. Paris meldet, dass sie 2000 Kilometer vom Wurmloch entfernt seien. Alle reden voller Vorfreude über nicht anderes als die Erde und den Alpha-Quadraten. Kim freut sich, dass sie die Hirogen und die malonischen Müllfrachter los seien. Tom verabschiedet sich vom Delta-Quadranten und freut sich schon auf die Begegnungen mit den Cardassianern, Romulanern und Ferengi. Captain Janeway wird von Chakotay über Interkom informiert, dass Seven bald in Stasis sein wird. Sie bittet ihn sich zu beeilen, da die Borg nicht in die „Willkommen-daheim-Party“ platzen sollen. thumb|Naomi führt Sevens Anweisungen aus Im Frachtraum angekommen gibt Seven an, ihre Regenerationsparameter angleichen zu müssen und geht an die Konsole. Dort macht sie einige Eingaben und fragt, wie lange sie inaktiv sein wird. Chakotay meint, dass sie zur Sicherheit einige Stunden inaktiv bleiben wird. Naomi blickt unsicher zu ihr, wird aber von den anderen nicht gesehen. Seven errichtet blitzschnell ein Kraftfeld und tritt hindurch. Chakotay informiert sofort die Brücke darüber. Kim versucht inzwischen das Kraftfeld auf Befehl Janeways zu deaktivieren. Seven ruft Naomi zu sich und gibt ihr einige Anweisungen. Chakotay versucht Naomi dazu zu bringen diese nicht auszuführen, doch sie konzentriert sich auf die Eingabe und drückt die richtigen Felder, als der Indikator blinkt. Auf der Brücke regisitriert Kim, dass seine Kommandos blockiert werden. Captain Janeway schickt Tuvok zur Verstärkung hinunter und will wissen, was genau los ist. thumb|Sevens Kraftfeld schützt sie Seven beamt sich unterdessen in den Maschinenraum. Bewaffnet mit einem Phasergewehr betäubt sie dort alle Arbeitenden, errichtet ein Kraftfeld der Ebene 10 und verschlüsselt es. Kim ortet inzwischen das Phaserfeuer und Janeway schickt die Sicherheit hinunter. Seven versucht den Antrieb unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und den Impulsantrieb abzuschalten. Als Tuvok mit seinem Sicherheitsteam eintrifft, wird er durch ein Kraftfeld abgeschirmt. Auf der Brücke erkundigt sich Janeway bei Kim, wo sich Seven genau befindet. Dieser informiert sie, dass Seven an Maschinenraumkonsole 16 Beta arbeitet. Captain Janeway schickt eine EM-Entladung auf die Konsole, an der Seven arbeitet, und setzt sie somit außer Gefecht. Seven taumelt zurück und fällt zu Boden. Tuvok meldet die Bewusstlosigkeit von Seven. Tom meldet, dass sie nun an der Schwelle des Wurmloches sind. Auf Janeways Befehl fliegen sie hinein. Hinter ihnen schließt sich eine Luke und Entladungen treffen sie. Es ist sehr holprig. Man sieht, dass es kein Wurmloch ist sondern ein großes Wesen. Die Entladungen werden von Paris als spatiale Turbulenzen wahrgenommen. Janeway befiehlt den Kurs fortzusetzen und das Schiff fliegt weiter in die Kreatur. Akt IV: Eine Bestie Alle fallen in Bewusstlosigkeit und erleben Visionen: Neelix wird von hochrangigen Vertretern der Sternenflotte in einem Gang willkommen geheißen. Ein Admiral schüttelt ihm die Hand. Tom, Harry und der Captain schauen fasziniert auf die Erde, doch in Wahrheit geht der Blick auf ein dunkles Etwas und die Offiziere liegen bewusstlos am Boden. Tuvok sieht in seinen Visionen seine Frau T'Pel ihm in einem Gang des Schiffes entgegenkommen und sie berühren sich mit den Fingern. thumb|Naomi Wildman findet den bewusstlosen Neelix. Naomi läuft durch die Flure, sie ist bei vollem Bewusstsein und sieht die bewusstlosen Offiziere. Vorsichtig blickt sie um eine Ecke und geht dann weiter. Im Maschinenraum läuft sie gegen das Kraftfeld und sieht Seven am Boden liegen. Sie ruft ihren Namen und es gelingt ihr Seven aufzuwecken. Diese deaktiviert die Kraftfelder und stellt fest, dass Naomi verletzt ist. Diese Verletzung bezeichnet Naomi jedoch als Kratzer. Die Crew sei jedoch ohnmächtig. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert und Seven erkennt, dass die Hülle sich demolekularisiert. Naomi fragt, ob Wurmlöcher so etwas tun, was Seven verneint. Seven schickt Naomi in ihr Quartier, doch sie möchte bleiben und argumentiert, dass zwei Köpfe besser als einer sind und das wäre ja auch ganz im Sinne der Borg. Da muss Seven ihr zustimmen, obwohl es etwas vereinfacht ist. Seven lässt sie gewähren und nimmt sie auf den Weg zur Brücke mit. Unterwegs sieht diese den bewusstlosen Neelix und wird sehr traurig. Sie beugt sich zu ihm herunter und versucht ihn aufzuwecken. Dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf Neelix' Bauch, doch Seven versichert, dass sie später zu Neelix zurückkehren werden, aber nun weitergehen müssen. Naomi kommt erst nicht mit, und hat Angst um Neelix. Dann streckt sie ihre Arme aus. Seven nimmt Naomi auf den Arm und trägt sie. Auf dem Weg, sehen sie durch das Fenster eine Struktur und Energieentladungen. Naomi glaubt nicht, dass dies die Erde ist und Seven bestätigt dies. Im astrometrischen Labor stellt Seven fest, dass es sich um eine Lebensform handelt. Diese ist organisch und es gibt bioplasmische Entladungen sowie ein großes Netz an neuralen Bahnen. Naomi fragt, ob es sich um eine Lebensform handelt. Seven ist sich darin unsicher und meint, wenn es eine sei, dann sei es die größte, die sie kennt. Sie hat nämlich einen Durchmesser von 200000 Kilometern. Immer wieder wird das Schiff erschüttert. Seven sucht nach dem fremden Schiff von ihren früheren Scans und entdeckt es. Dieses ist schwer beschädigt, aber noch funktionsfähig und Seven nimmt wieder Kontakt mit ihm auf. Der Mann will wissen, warum sie seinem Rat nicht gefolgt sind. Seven meint, dass die Crew dachte, sie würde in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Er erklärt, dass sie alle getäuscht wurden und ihr sehnlichster Wunsch, nach Hause zu kommen, ihnen erfüllt wurde. Seven will ihn rüberbeamen, worauf der Mann meint, dass die Schilde das einzige sind, was sein Schiff noch zusammenhält. Daher bietet Seven an, die Schilde der Voyager auszuweiten. Der Mann, Qatai, hält die Voyager für eine Täuschung. Seven versichert, dass es nicht so ist. Qatai erklärt, dass zufällig ein gewaltiges Raumschiff zu seiner Rettung kommt und fordert die Werferpflanze auf, sich eine raffiniertere Täuschung auszudenken. Seven fordert ihn nun auf, sich zu entscheiden. Daher senkt Qatai seine Schilde. Sie verstärkt die Schilde des Schiffes und holt den Mann an Bord. Er schaut sich in der Astrometrie um und zwickt Naomi. Seven stellt sich vor sie und Qatai betrachtet sie. Er muss feststellen, dass alles relativ echt erscheint. Da erklärt er, dass ihm die Bestie, wie er das Wesen nennt, in den letzten Jahren viele Dinge als echt vorgespielt hat, so ein Vermögen, dass in seinen Fingern zerrann und gute Freunde die dem Tod entrissen wurden. Diese Bestie frisst einfach alles, was sie bekommen kann, Schiffe, Antimaterie und Biomaterie. Seven meint, dass jedermann glaubte, es sei ein Wurmloch. Qatai erklärt, dass dies durch Telepathie und psychogene Manipulation herbeigeführt wurde. Er spürt ihre Gedanken und macht dann Jagd auf sie. Naomi vergleicht sie mit einer fleischfressenden Pflanze, die Insekten fängt, indem sie Pheromone nachahmt. Qatai stimmt ihr zu. Seven stellt fest, dass er mit dieser Lebensform vertraut ist. Der Mann erklärt, dass er seit 40 Jahren hinter dem Wesen her ist und meist immun ist gegen seine telepathischen Kräfte. Ab und zu trickst er ihn dennoch aus. Gestern dachte er, er hätte einen Weg gefunden ihn zu töten. Er gestattete der Pflanze anzufangen, sein Schiff zu verzehren. Dann wollte er in sein verwundbarstes System, seinen primären neuralen Plexus zu fliegen, wo er ihn von innen heraus zerstören konnte. Jedoch zeigte er ihm, was er liebend gern gesehen hätte. Stattdessen flog er direkt in seine Verdauungskammer. Es ist sein Ziel das Monster zu vernichten. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert und Naomi fragt, wie sie aus dem Monster herauskommen. Seven korrigiert sie, dass es sich um einen bioplasmischen organismus handelt, doch Qatai bezeichnet ihn auch als Monster. Der einzige Fluchtweg sei die Vernichtung dieses Monsters. Akt V: Ausgespuckt thumb|Im Inneren des Werferpflanze Gemeinsam gehen sie zur Krankenstation und reaktivieren den Doktor. Dieser fragt nach der Art des medizinischen Notfalls. Daraufhin meint Qatai, dass er die Tatsache, dass sein Schiff verschlungen wird, als Notfall bezeichnen würde. Naomi erklärt, dass auch sein Schiff aufgefressen wird und Qatai fragt nach dem Waffenverzeichnis. Der Doktor wird nicht schlau aus den Informationen, die ihm gegeben werden. Seven erklärt ihm die Lage, dass das Schiff in die Verdauungskammer eines bioplasmischen Organismus gelockt wurde. Der Doktor berichtet von seinem Gespräch mit Mr. paris, der meinte, dass das Wurmloch eine Gefahr für sein programm darstellen würde. Qatai erklärt ihm, dass das Biest die ganze Crew manipuliert hat um alle auszuschalten, die zur Gefahr werden konnten. In dem Moment, als der Doktor einen Verdacht hegte, sorgte die Lebensform dafür, dass er deaktiviert wurde. Auf die Nachfrage des Doktors ob er der örtliche Monsterexperte sei, stimmt dieser dem Ausdruck zu. Das Monster hat mit neurogenischer Telepathie die Wachsamkeit der Crew verringert, falsche Sensorenanzeigen kreiert und sie zum Narren gehalten. Der Doktor meint, dass dies die erhöhten Dopaminwerte der Crew erklären, die er bei seiner Routineuntersuchung gefunden hat. Der Doktor will wissen, ob der Captain informiert ist, doch Naomi gibt an, dass alle schlafen. Seven erklärt, dass das neurogenische Feld hier stärker ist und alle in Bewusstlosigkeit versetzt hat. Seven fragt Qatai, ob er Daten über die Anatomie der Kreatur hat, was er bestätigt. Während der Fremde die Daten über die Anatomie des Wesens überspielt, will der Doktor einen Weckruf für die Crew ausarbeiten. Er probiert sein Mittel an B'Elanna aus. Er erhöht das Neurotransmitterniveau mit einem Kortikalinhibitor. Es scheint zu funktionieren. Doch Torres kommt nur kurz zu sich, dann verschwindet sie wieder in der Halluzination über die Mitglieder des Maquis, die um sie herumzustehen scheinen. Der Doktor erhöht das Neurotransmitterniveau um 10 %, was jedoch auch keinen Erfolg hat. Dann wird sie wieder ohnmächtig. Qatai, ist der Meinung, dass es nicht funktioniert, denn sie wollen niemals aus dieser freudigen Vision aufwachen. thumb|Lösungssuche Während der Doktor und Qatai nach einer Lösung suchen, erzählt er von seiner Geschichte. Er hasst die Stille, die kampflose Art, wie der Organismus seine Opfer besiegt ohne zu kämpfen. Er berichtet, dass seine Familie, die auf einem Schiff der Nokaro war und auf der Suche nach einem neuen Planeten war, von dieser Kreatur verschlungen wurde. Er gaukelte ihnen ein glitzerndes, grünes Paradies vor. Als er eine Antwort auf ihren Notruf losschickte, war von ihnen nur noch eine schwache Emission ihres Antriebs übrig. Seither verfolgt er sie – nun schon 39 Jahre, zwei Wochen und vier Tage. Der Doktor stoppt ihn in seinen Ausführungen und meint, dass diese Kreatur wohl schon 200.000 Jahre alt ist und von hochentwickeltem Instinkt geleitet wird. Dazu meint Qatai, dass die Intelligenten immer überlebt haben. Im Gegensatz zum Doktor meint er, dass die Lebensform intelligent ist, da er immerhin intelligent genug ar, die Crew der Voyager zu veranlassen, den Doktor zu deaktivieren. Der Doktor weist diesen persönlichen Angriff zurück. Da wird das Schiff wieder erschüttert und Naomi erwacht auf dem Biobett. Sie ruft nach Seven und diese erklärt, dass sie immer noch im Organismus sind, aber entkommen werden. Qatai hat inzwischen etwas in der Datenbank der Voyager entdeckt. Er will die Kreatur mit einem Klasse-9-Photonentorpedo zerstören, doch der Doktor stellt klar, dass er die Kreatur nicht zerstören möchte. Qatai fragt, ob dies auch gilt, wenn die Lebensform sie zerstören will. Da kommt dem Doktor die Idee, dass es gelingen könnte von der Kreatur ausgestoßen zu werden, wenn die Voyager ihm schlecht schmecken würden. Seven berichtet, dass Qatais Waffen auf Tetryonbasis arbeiten. Seven schlägt vor, dass er mit seinen Waffen auf eine von der Voyager freigesetzte Antimateriewolke feuern sollte, um eine elektrolytische Reaktion hervorzurufen. Naomi fragt, ob die Voyager dann schlecht schmecken würde, was Qatai bestätigt. Der Doktor bringt ihren Gast daraufhin in den Transporterraum. Qatai kehrt zurück auf sein Schiff. Der Doktor gibt ihm noch letzte Tipps für seine Schildharmonik, damit diese resistenter gegen die bioplasmischen Entladungen werde. Qatai meint, dass er einen solchen Crewman wie ihn gebrauchen könne, da der Organismus die Wünsche eines Hologramms wohl nur schwer interpretieren könnte. Doch der Doktor meint er möchte kein Ismael für den Ahab sein, denn er sein ja Arzt und kein Drachentöter, er dürfe seinem Programm zufolge auch keine Schaden anrichten. Qatai bedauert dies und wird auf sein Schiff gebeamt. thumb|Hinauswurf Seven of Nine betritt inzwischen den Maschinenraum und meldet dem Doktor, dass Qatais Schiff bereit ist. Die Rettung beginnt, der Doktor hat im Maschinenraum alle Kontrollen auf eine Konsole transferiert, was Seven als effizient bezeichnet. Sie setzt Kurs auf die Speiseröhre des Organismus und der Doktor bereitet die Freisetzung der Antimaterie vor. Inzwischen fällt die Hüllenintegrität um weitere 13 % und der Doktor meldet Bereitschaft. Die Antimaterie wird freigesetzt und Quatai soll feuern. Aber bei ihm sind die Zielerfassungssensoren ausgefallen, doch er meint er schaffe das. Der erste Ausstoß scheint erfolgreich zu sein, sie werden schnell ausgeworfen. Der Doktor ortet heftige Kontraktionen in der gesamten Verdauungskammer und die beiden Schiffe bewegen sich rückwärts durch die Verdauungskammer. Der Doktor meint, dass dies für einen Riesen eine geringe Toleranzschwelle sei. Qatai ruft sie und Seven öffnet einen Kanal. Doch Quatai verlangt einen zweiten Ausstoß, denn sie wurden getäuscht. Der Doktor bestätigt dies, weil er bioplasmische Energie ortet. Seven meint, dass kann nicht sein, da sie immun ist. Doch der Doktor und Qatai öffnen ihr die Augen: Da es ihr Wunsch war dem Organismus zu entkommen, spielt er ihr nun das vor. Sie lässt sich überzeugen und initiiert einen zweiten Ausstoß. Nun werden sie wirklich ausgestoßen und kehren in den Weltraum zurück. Seven bringt das Schiff mit Maximumwarp außer Reichweite und der Doktor kümmert sich um die Crew. Qatai folgt der Bestie weiter. Seven bietet die Hilfe bei den Reparaturen an, die ihrer Meinung nach einige Tage dauern werden. Jedoch meint Qatai, dass er das Wesen weiter verfolgen muss und die Reparaturen allein bewältigen kann. Dann beendet er die Verbindung. Langsam wacht die ganze Crew wieder auf und macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Wurmloch. Paris scannt nach dem Wurmloch, kann es jedoch nicht finden. Harry stellt fest, dass alle Brückenkontrollen in den Maschinenraum umgeleitet wurden. Janeway fragt dort nach und Seven meint, dass der Doktor berichten würde und sie morgen früh – nach der Regeneration – einen vollständigen Bericht liefern würde. thumb|Qatais Jagd geht weiter Naomi ist in der Astrometrie. Sie betrachtet die Erde, als Seven hereinkommt. Naomi erklärt, dass ihre Anwesenheit durch ihre Mutter autorisiert wäre. Sie möchte, dass Naomi mehr über die Erde lernt. Seven will wissen, ob ihr Bedürfnis bereits gewachsen ist dies zu erreichen. Dem kann Naomi nicht zustimmen und Seven geht es ähnlich. Doch da die Crew so danach strebt zurück zu kommen, zweifelt Seven nicht, dass sie sie eines Tages erreichen werden. Während dessen ist Qatai schon wieder unterwegs in die Kreatur. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Obwohl Janeway erfahren hat, dass Mark Johnson geheiratet hat ( ), wird sie nicht stutzig, als sie aus dem Brief erfährt, dass er seine Verlobung aufgelöst habe. Das Wesen muss nicht nur die Wachsamkeit der Crew beeinflusst haben, sondern auch das logische Denken. Beim Abschied von der Voyager lädt Qatai den Doktor ein, auf seinem Schiff anzuheuern (siehe Dialogzitate, wo wieder ein Ich bin Arzt…-Zitat vorkommt). Der Doktor lehnt dankend ab, bezugnehmend auf den Roman-Klassiker Moby Dick: "Ein Ishmael für Ihren Ahab? Nein danke." Allerdings ist das nicht ganz korrekt, denn Ahab war der Kapitän des Walfängers mit dem Namen Pequod auf der Jagd nach Moby Dick. Wenn also das Monstrum Moby Dick wäre und Qatai demnach Ahab, dann müsste der Satz korrekterweise lauten: "Ein Ishmael für Ihre Pequod? Nein danke." Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Bliss (episode) es:Bliss fr:Bliss nl:Bliss Kategorie:Episode (VOY)